Torchic's Foe
by Katie Darren
Summary: I am a Pokemon Trainer. My name is Yuki. I had to go through a lot to beat the Elite Four, but I did it. This is my story... (it's a story based on the Sapphire Version for the GBA).


_THIS STORY IS BASED ON THE SAPPHIRE VERSION OF POKEMON FOR THE GBA. IT'S NOT EXACTLY LIKE SAPPHIRE. SOME PLACES AND DIALOGUE DIFFER CAUSE IT IS A FANFICTION. I AM NOT THE CHARACTER IN THE STORY BECAUSE SHE DOES NOT EXIST. I DID USE THE NAME YUKI BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT YOUR RIVAL IS CALLED IN THE JAPANESE VERSION, IF YOU START AS A BOY. _

_SIGNED, KATIE DARREN._

I am a Pokemon Trainer. I am the Pokemon Champion. Today I shall begin a diary of the past two years, showing how I became a Pokemon Master. The diary is full of horrid and unpleasant moments, plus happy ones and surprising ones too. My name is Yuki. I had to go through a lot to beat the Elite Four, but I did it. I'm here now. This is my story.

Chapter One: Littleroot Town

"Hey," I called, "this truck is too bumpy!"

Mum wasn't there. I was on my own with the driver. Mum had left earlier – with my father – to get to our new home before me so she could arrange my bedroom.

I think she was trying to please me. I was upset at leaving all my friends from the Johto League behind, but I had to move on. Anyway, it would be possible for them to visit me.

The truck stopped suddenly. I grabbed onto a box full of all my magazines, which shook until the door opened. Mum's face was beaming up at me. "This place is the best, Yuki," she declared happily. "Wait till you see your room!"

I frowned. "Why? What have you done?"

"I've made it so your room looks like the one back at home," she told me. "Well, home as in back at New Bark Town. This is our new home now."

"It's great," I said sarcastically. I still wasn't out of the truck, so I wasn't sure if my statement was true or not.

"Glad you think so," Mum whispered as a huge creature went by. The creature was carrying a box.

"What's that?" I asked. My father had told me about the creatures here, but certainly not about ones that helped you carry boxes into your new house!

"Why, Yuki, it's a Pokemon," Mum hissed in my ear. "I'm really surprised at you. You should know by now what Pokemon are." Mum raised her eyebrows.

I knew about Pokemon. "I thought you only battled with them," I informed her with a confused look on my face. That was true. When I lived in New Bark Town, I just battled with one until it grew stronger. Then I was able to catch a new Pokemon.

"No. They are reliable. They can be relied on to help with lots of household tasks." Mum stepped up into the back of the truck and began to hand boxes down to a Pokemon.

"Can they? So, if I asked a Pokemon to do something, do you think it would do the task for me?" I asked, stroking my long black hair with my fingers.

"Probably not," she replied. "Now, get out of the truck and go set the clock in your room, dear."

Ugh. Dear. What a horrible word. I obeyed her and entered my new house for the first time. It was quite roomy and comfortable. I knew I could find new friends in Littleroot Town, so I felt a little better. The time was unimportant, I thought, but I still set the clock.

I went out of my house and went into next door's house, where a woman told me she had a son about my age and I would find him in his bedroom.

I found him.

"Hi, I'm Brendan," he said. He was a tall boy, with snowy-white hair (he had probably dyed it to look cool) and blue eyes. "I'm just about to go and help my father with Pokemon Research. I hope to see you later. What is your name?"

"Yuki," I muttered.

"See you later, Yuki," he said and ran down the stairs. I was left in his bedroom.

With no option but to go down the stairs and talk to his Mum, I felt a bit upset that he'd left with introducing himself properly. I went down the stairs.

"Yuki, did you speak to Brendan?"

I stopped at the door. "Huh? Oh… yes. You're Brendan's Mum? You are so nice. Do you know where Brendan's gone?"

"No, Yuki," she told me.

I left, smiling wanly. Mum stopped me. "Sweetie, I want to talk to you. Just so you know, Professor Birch isn't at the Pokemon Lab. He's studying Pokemon in the grass above Littleroot Town."

I said nothing. I went to the grass above Littleroot Town and there was someone shouting: "Help! In my bag, there's a Pokeball!" I went straight to a brown-coloured bag and grabbed a capsule-style ball. Then a wild Pokemon attacked me!

I threw the ball and a Pokemon stood in front of me. The wild one was snarling at me, unsure what to do now I had protection. I made mine (the one from the Pokeball) use basic attacks and I defeated the wild one. Professor Birch thanked me and took me back to his Lab.

"Thanks for saving me, Yuki," Professor Birch said. "I owe you. Tell you what, take the Pokemon you used earlier." Then he handed the Pokeball to me.

"Do you really mean it?" I asked, eyes sparkling with tears (tears of joy). "Am I really allowed to keep this Pokemon? Don't you need it for your research?"

"No, I have complete date on Torchic," he assured me. "Go ahead and take him. Use him to battle and become the Pokemon Champion. Would it make you feel better if you had a battle with my son? Then you could prove your ability as a trainer, and you wouldn't feel guilty about taking one of my Pokemon."

"I don't," I said, "but I will battle your son. I met him earlier. I'm sure I will be able to defeat his Pokemon."

"That's the spirit," Professor Birch said. "Go, Yuki. Dreams and challenges await. Good luck."

I left, cradling the Pokeball in my hands. This Pokemon was my first one in two years. I was so excited. Could I really become a Pokemon Champion?

And could I really leave on an adventure so soon?


End file.
